


The fire inside me

by GoldenClaws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, Kageyama and Hinata are bisexual, Kageyama thinks he's strong by himself but he needs a friend, Kissing, M/M, Most of the tooth rotting fluff is in the next chapter so stay tuned!, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenClaws/pseuds/GoldenClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama didn't think he needed any friends. He thought he only needed volleyball in his life, but realized he was getting lonelier everyday. Everything changes when a redhead transfers into his class.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kageyama cracks open the door to see a familiar redhead dancing to a K-pop song- butt naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of a small flame

**Author's Note:**

> My second Kagehina fanfiction. I accidentally deleted the other one, but I saved another copy so all's good. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic, and had as much fun reading it as I was writing it!!
> 
> Have fun~ and stay tune for the next chapter!!

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter  
Chapter 1: A small flame

Chapter Text

Kageyama Tobio - a first year student attending Karasuno College. It is well-known for its highly skilled players in its famous volleyball club, granting the college the title of powerhouse school in the volleyball league. Kageyama has an undying love for volleyball, and he was obsessed over it. As soon as Kageyama was accepted into the college, Kageyama immediately signed up for the volleyball club. He just couldn't stop himself.

Given that Kageyama was taller than the average person his age and was blessed with unique skills required to play volleyball, he was immediately accepted into the team. Not that it was surprising, though. Kageyama has surpassed all of his rivals in high school, and was determined to do the same here. He was a well trained player and started playing volleyball when he was eight years old. Even as a child, he was known for his impressive height. He resumed his role as a setter at the team.

Although Kageyama was blessed with the ability to play volleyball, he had an unsettling reputation on the court. Kageyama had a habit of continuously scolding his teammates and bossing them around, especially during an actual game. The atmosphere in the volleyball club was always gloomy when Kageyama was around. It really, really didn't help that he was bad with people.

It's pretty obvious that Kageyama doesn't have any friends. He thought he never needed friends in the first place. He couldn't deny he had an empty hole in his heart one that could only be filled by finding a genuine friend. He ignored it and focused on volleyball instead. Volleyball is way more important than finding a friend.

Even he knows that he is wrong.

***  
It was the lovely month of April. Kageyama was in Chemistry class, taking down notes. Although the only thing he cared about was volleyball, his senpais advised him to focus more on his studies, and he reluctantly obeyed. Studying was definitely not his forté, but he was determined to do his best. He hated to disappoint his senpais, and especially hated to disappoint his parents.

"Class, we have a new student here today," Kageyama's chemistry teacher announced. "He's going to be in your class from this day onwards, so please be nice to him," the teacher said while gesturing to the new student to come forward.

A student with bright hair and a brighter smile walked up to the teachers desk and faced the whole class, waving cheerfully. He immediately turned the classes' boring atmosphere into cheerful and bright one, much suiting the month of April. Kageyama almost mistook him for a middle schooler, given that he's very short for his age. He thought the redhead's smile was annoying.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Hinata Shoyou, thank you for having me here today!" Hinata said, waving towards the class again. Kageyama swore he saw a few girls swooning over him. Kageyama shrugged off the matter easily. Sure, he had numerous girls confessing to him every year, but he was never interested. He was only interested in volleyball, and nothing else.

"Thank you, Shoyou, now please sit down," the teacher said, smiling down at the ginger. Unfortunately, all the seats in class were occupied, except one. Kageyama grumbled under his breath when he realised the situation at hand. At least it made sense. Nobody wanted to sit next to the raven.

Hinata searched for an empty seat, and spotted one next a dark haired boy who was frowning at his notebook. The bright haired boy, unbeknownst to Kageyama's dark personality, walked towards his own table, eyes watching him with every step.

"Hello, uh.." Hinata looked at the raven's name tag, presenting the name Kageyama Tobio, his tag sitting neatly on his uniform. "Tobio, nice to meet you!" Hinata said after sitting down on his designated spot in the classroom, while taking out a hand for the boy to shake.

Kageyama continued to stare angrily at his notebook, ignoring the gingers words. He reluctantly accepted Hinata's hand, shaking it once and letting go as quickly as it came. He avoided the smaller mans gaze while doing so. "Don't call me Tobio," Kageyama muttered and started glaring daggers at Hinata's way. Hinata nodded numbly and turned away from Kageyama's gaze. He'd never met someone as mean as him before.

They both didn't realise the commotion happening in the classroom. Everyone was whispering about how rude Kageyama was and how Hinata didn't deserve such rude attention. The duo's classmates started to hate Kageyama even more.

"Settle down, class!" The forgotten chemistry teacher shouted while banging his fists on the table. The class immediately turned silent, being careful not to anger their teacher. "Today's assignment will be creating a simple emulsifier with the resources on the table. You will work in pairs of two. I will not restrict who you may pair up with. You are able to refer to your textbooks if needed," the chemistry teacher said, his voice quiet now. "You will be given thirty minutes. You may start now."

Everyone began searching for their lab partners, and soon only Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones left without a partner. "U-uh..." Hinata stammered, looking up at the raven. "Do you w-want to be lab partners?" Hinata finished, waiting for Kageyama's reaction. "What does it look like, dumbass?" Kageyama snapped, turning around to look at the redhead. "We're the only ones left that don't have lab partners. Of course I have to pair up with you." Kageyama could see fear in the ginger's eyes and sighed quietly. He had to be nicer to Hinata in order to get along with him. After all, he is his lab partner. "C'mon," the dark haired boy said, grabbing Hinata's wrist. "Let's get to work." Hinata immediately beamed up at Kageyama, who had to mentally shield his eyes from the brightness. "And stop smiling. It's annoying." Hinata continued to smile.

They soon got to an empty spot, the resources for their assignment neatly placed on the table. The raven moved swiftly and grabbed a few of the liquids, mixing them together. He knew how to do this task, as he had revised his notes last night. He gave an assignment to his lab partner to mix the liquids he had chosen together. The smaller man nodded dumbly and started fulfilling his part of the task.

Kageyama finished his part of the assignment in no time at all. His part of the task was successful, and all he needed was Hinata to finish his part of the assignment. He turned around to check on Hinata's progress and was utterly shocked to find out that Hinata had done absolutely nothing he had assigned him to do. Instead, the smaller man was mixing the wrong things together and was spilling the liquids everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Kageyama hissed, his full attention directed towards the smaller man. Hinata replied with a squeak. "You're doing everything I've told you not to do, you dumbass!" Kageyama sighed and rubbed his forehead, a headache forming quickly. He'd have to teach this stupid idiot everything, didn't he? He looked at the gingers clueless expression and sighed again.

The raven started saving Hinata's mixture by adding a few more liquids together with Hinata's solution. The formula wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. After all, the annoying shortie had spilled most of the chemicals he needed to use onto the table. Their formula would have to give them at least a passing grade. They still had ten more minutes to submit their assignment, so Kageyama took the time to lecture Hinata about chemistry and to teach him the correct way to mix chemicals together. For example, using a funnel, Kageyama thought. He saw Hinata's face grow pinkish when he took his wrists to demonstrate, but figured his mind was playing tricks on him. They both cleaned up after Hinata's mess afterwards.

Ten minutes passed by slowly, and it was time for Kageyama and Hinata to submit their project to the chemistry teacher. The teacher graded them swiftly, handing them back their results in no time.  
A big, fat C- was written on their paper, mocking him silently. He frowned at his paper, disgusted that he had barely gotten a passing grade. He was wasn't much of science person, but he had managed to get excellent grades due to his hard work. Hinata didn't seem to mind about his grade, and thanked Kageyama for teaching him the basics of chemistry. He was about to shout at the smaller man but he restrained himself. After all, blaming him for his results wasn't going to make any difference. There must be a reason why he doesn't even know the basics of chemistry.

The raven was about to grab his bag when the chemistry teacher called after him, asking him to stay after class. Kageyama groaned silently. Chemistry was his last class for the day, and leaving him here would make him late for volleyball practice.

The teacher started lecturing him about how chemistry was important and that he should revise more on the subject instead of playing volleyball all the time. His teacher gave him a warning, and he bit his lip in frustration.

He ran for his bag and shot out of the door, not wanting to be late for practice. He threw open the gym doors, making a loud banging sound when the doors hit the wall. Kageyama wasn't a sharp person and only was when he was playing volleyball, but even he could notice the club's usual gloomy atmosphere was more cheerful now. Tanaka and Nishinoya were noisier than usual. A few of his teammates greeted him, unlike other days when they ignored him.

Kageyama turned around to change when he saw Hinata jumping around, shouting something nonsensical. Kageyama was stunned. Not because Hinata had joined to club, but at how high he was jumping. He couldn't believe he wasn't flying yet. He scanned the redhead. Sure, he had prominent muscles all over his body, and had all the features of an athlete. However, shouldn't he be joining the track team? His height is going to be a problem in volleyball.

"Oi," Kageyama called after Hinata before walking after him. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go to the track team?" Hinata's composure faltered slightly at the question, but he stood his ground. "I really like volleyball, and I'm good at spiking," Hinata replied and cocked his head slightly. "Why would I be in the track team?"

"Because.." Kageyama started, but immediately stopped. He didn't want Hinata to think that he was some creepy pervert eyeing on him. "Because I'm short?" Hinata finished for him, and the raven nodded, grateful for his answer. "I may be short, but I can jump!" The ginger said and jumped as high as he could. The raven thought he looked way cooler up close, and couldn't say he wasn't impressed.

"Okay guys, we don't have all day, let's start with stretching," Daichi, the clubs captain, shouted to them. Their vice-captain, Suga, smiled and waved them over. They started by doing some stretches, then moved on to some drills. Hinata was always annoying Kageyama by asking him to send him tosses even though he could never hit them. It took the raven a few tries to get perfect angle, but once he managed to, the ginger spiked it with all he had and the volleyball made contact with the ground immediately.

Their teammates were amazed with their newfound strength, and everyone gave them pats on the back for their good work. Practice ended soon, with Hinata begging the raven for more tosses and him declining every time. Exhaustion and hunger took over Kageyama, and he dragged himself to the cafeteria to get his preferred, no, favourite snack—pork curry buns. He sat himself at a table and munched hungrily on his bun, finishing it in no time.

Kageyama mustered all the remaining strength he had to go up to his dorm room. As he got near the door, he heard a faint noise coming from inside his room. In fact, it was a catchy tune he recognized from a K-Pop song he used to listen to. Whoever this intruder was, he certainly was very sloppy.

The raven cracked open an inch of the door to see a familiar redhead, except he was butt naked in front of the mirror using his hairbrush as a microphone, singing the K-pop song.

He doesn't say anything as he stares at Hinata, eyes wide and mouth agape. The redhead is oblivious that someone is watching him.

"Y-you d-dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, face red from embarrassment after realising that he had been watching Hinata for quite some time. Hinata turns around and screams, Kageyama's instinct telling him to shut the door. He slides down the door and sits in the floor, exhaustion overwhelming him. He wants to sleep, but he resists the urge.

Hinata opens the door fully clothed, face redder than a tomato. The raven drags himself into the room, flopping himself on the bed, ready to sleep. "What're you doing in my room, you idiot," Kageyama mumbles into his pillow, muffling his voice.

"W-well, you see.." Hinata stammers and clears his throat. "The dorm manager says that I have to share a room with you because nobody wants to be your roommate." Kageyama flinches. "It isn't really my fault, so if you don't want me here I can just tell the mana-" Kageyama turns to face him. "Please stay," Kageyama mutters, face in his pillow. "It gets lonely here."

"Oh, so you want me to be your friend?" Hinata says and smiles brightly. "N-no! I'm not saying that.." The raven mumbles again and faces the wall. "Well, maybe I am."

Silence comes between them, neither of them able to summon up the courage to break it. "Why did you teach me today? It was obvious that you hated me," Hinata finally asks.

Kageyama snorts. "Someone had to do it. Besides, you were probably too dumb to understand anything." "You're so mean, Kageyama!" The ginger whines, but Kageyama doesn't hear his remark. Exhaustion had gotten the best of him, and resistance to sleep was futile. The dark haired boy was snoring gently by the time Hinata had finished his sentence.

Kageyama didn't know it, but deep into the empty, dark depths of his soul, a small flame flickered to life.


	2. Don't get too close or you'll get burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcomed feeling creeps up on Kageyama and crawls back into him.  
> A chapter of a new type of flame, too big to be put out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter .3. I'll try and post as soon as I can, it's so late and I can barely open my eyes  
> Enjoy, I don't know why I'm doing this to my babies :-:  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, Im sure you'll love it as much as I do :3

A few weeks turned to months, and before they knew it Kageyama and Hinata grew to be close friends. Being the competitive type of people they are, they would always race to class, or to the gym, sometimes to the cafeteria if hunger hadn't gotten the best of them. Although they were close friends, Kageyama would regularly shout insults at Hinata everyday, and the ginger would either whine or retort back.

Kageyama wasn't really good with insults. His insult vocabulary only consisted of the three words- idiot, stupid and dumbass. When he was in a good mood he will use all three at once. 

With each passing day the dark haired boy grew closer and closer to Hinata, and grew fonder of his company. Kageyama wasn't used to having many people around him. When Hinata wasn't around he would be accompanied with some books and silence, sometimes he would even text his parents. The raven was good friends with Suga and Daichi, but he didn't talk to them much. They had their hands full, having said they have the role of captain and vice-captain in the club.

However, Kageyama felt different when Hinata was in his presence. He felt like he could be himself around him, and Hinata's cheerful atmosphere was making him happier. After all, the ginger always wore a happy and excited expression on his face, radiating a happy atmosphere, also making the gym seem brighter than before. Because of this the dark-haired boy's teammates had become more open and closer to him, and he was grateful he could call them his acquaintances. He didn't have many friends, but somehow Hinata had grown to be his best.

Due to the redheads cheerful expression, he radiated happiness everywhere he went, and soon became popular among his class and other classes. His appearance screamed joyfulness, and even people his major got attracted to him.

Every month or so, Hinata would tell Kageyama stories of girls who ask him to meet up somewhere and confess their love for him. Hinata would always deny the pleading students, and the raven would feel puzzled. Many beautiful girls had confessed their love for him and he still denied them. Does he have a crush? That was the only relevant answer to the question, considering he rejected everyone.

Every time Kageyama sees Hinata with someone else, he couldn't help but feel a spark inside him. A new type of fire, growing bigger and bigger, trying to engulf him in flames. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. In fact, he remembered feeling like this when his rival, Oikawa-san won the best setter in the prefecture award.

Jealousy. This old flame returned and was about to swallow him again, like it did last time. He felt his fire growing bigger and bigger as he got angrier and angrier, but he restraint himself. He didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. He was being too possessive over the ginger. He didn't own him, after all. He was a human being just like him.

Had he done something wrong? Was Hinata bored of him? A thousand questions filled his mind. If Hinata didn't want to be his friend anymore, he could just say so. Was he too scary? No, he had been nicer to Hinata since they became friends. Did Hinata find someone that was better than him in tossing? That couldn't be it, he would regularly toss to him in practice, and he would constantly get praises from him.

Kageyama sighed. He couldn't help but feel neglected. After all, Hinata had been by his side for all these short months. Maybe he had to confront him with the situation in person. He was determined to find out the answer as soon as possible. Asking him after volleyball practice was a good idea.

Volleyball practice ended swiftly, and they cleaned up the gym in no time at all. Kageyama quickly changed and walked up to Hinata, who was talking to Noya outside the gym. "Hinata, can you stay back here? I need to talk to you," Kageyama gestured to the startled Hinata, placing his hand on the gingers shoulder. Noya glanced at the redhead and smirked, making Hinata turn pink. Not like Kageyama noticed anything different.

"What's been going on? You're not your usual self lately," the raven said, turning to look at the ginger. 

"N-nothing's been going at all! You don't n-need to worry yourself!" Hinata said, waving his hands. Kageyama growled. It was obvious he was lying. 

"What's.Going.On," Kageyama repeated, the tone of his voice changing menacingly as he took a step forward. "Do you want more tosses? Is that the problem here?" Hinata took a step back, his back making contact with the wall. "N-no! You're tosses are perfect, there's nothing wrong with them!"

The raven took another step forward and pinned Hinata to the wall, trapping him. "Tell me the truth," Kageyama leaned in, his nose inches away from the other. The ginger turned crimson and whimpered, tears threatening to leak out continuously. Kageyama noticed the fear in his eyes, a type of fear he recognized. It was the very same fear that he saw in his eyes when they first met.

He realized what he was doing and backed away quickly. Pinning his best friend up a wall didn't look too good either, and he felt his face becoming hot. 

"Wait, Hinata I didn't mean t-" The redhead shoved Kageyama to the ground and ran away, tears streaming down his face. The raven stared after his running friend, eyes wide and horror stricken. He never believed a strong figure like Hinata would run away crying. He had never seen that happen, and he never wanted to. He didn't mean to make him cry. Hinata probably hated his guts right now.

Kageyama's frustration turned to anger, and he started yelling out every vulgar swear word he knew while pounding his fists on the ground. Fatigue was the winner of this match, and he laid down on the floor and groaned. He didn't expect this to happen. Losing his best friend was probably worse than failing his best subject. If there was a way to fix this mess he would, but he just didn't know how. Kageyama sniffed, chocking on a sob. Hinata wouldn't forgive him if he apologized, he had made him cry. Guilt and sorrow crept into Kageyama's heart and tears threatened.

Hinata was probably the closest friend he ever had. He always had Kageyama's back, much like the libero in Karasuno, their guardian deity. He was the only friend that accepted him for being who he was. Losing a friend like that was devastating, and he never thought it would happen between him and Hinata.

Kageyama has lost many friends in the past and never really cared, and he thought it was the same with Hinata. But he felt miserable. He felt so lost without him, he didn't know what to do and where to go. He had lost the only thing that made his life happy and full of joy. Who knew losing someone could hurt so much?

The raven thought nothing could break him. But he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. Right outside the gym, he broke down, and he knew he was falling apart. He cried and cried, tears streaming endlessly down his cheeks. Every minute or so he would try stopping himself and gasp for air, only to end in failure.

Minutes turned seemed like hours, and after what seemed like eternity, Kageyama mustered enough strength to stop weeping.

He got up from the floor and winced in pain, and he knew there was going to be a large bruise on where he hit the ground. He grabbed his bag and slung it lazily around his shoulder, limping back to his dorm room. The dark-haired boy stumbled a few times due to exhaustion, and finally made it back to his room. He opened the door as silently as he could and crept into his room. 

He glanced at the sleeping boy, who was laying on his side facing the wall. Kageyama sighed. The possibilities of the ginger forgiving him were slim to none. He stumbled in the dark and collapsed on his bed.

Late into the night, Kageyama felt something warm crawl into his bed, and it starts hugging him tightly, shedding knowing tears, allowing the other boy's shirt to absorb them. He couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek and drip onto the mattress.   
***  
The first streaks of the morning sun were visible in the sky when Kageyama woke up. He found Hinata laying beside him, snoring gently. He suddenly remembered the occurrence that happened last night and blushed. He probably hugged him to console him, like every time they lose a practice match, Kageyama thought as a got dressed for school. Maybe they were friends again.

After putting on his socks, he took a pillow and smacked Hinata's head. He awoke with a start, sitting up immediately. "Huh? Wossat? Whaz goin on?" Hinata yawned, looking around his surroundings and blushed when he realized he wasn't in his own bed. "Oh," Hinata mumbled, the tip of his ears getting redder by the second.

"Wake up, dumbass. You're late," Kageyama said while tying on his shoelaces. "I'll be going to class first, so don't mind me." Kageyama stood up and closed the door, leaving Hinata fumbling with his shirt, struggling to put it on as fast as he could.

Kageyama walked to his class, thinking about the redhead. He had forgiven him. After all they had been through, he had accepted him as who he was. Was he toying with his feelings? It certainly felt that way. What if Hinata was just being overly kind to him? Had he felt sorry for him? These were all possible answers. Frustration settled in and he scowled.

Suddenly, Kageyama felt a gush of wind next to him and a blur of orange hair overtaking him. "Come catch me if you can, Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted and continued running. 

"Oi, you dumbass! Wait for me!" Kageyama shouted, running after the ginger with an incredible amount of speed, his worries soon forgotten.


	3. This heart beats for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hearts a stereo, 
> 
> It beats for you so listen close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! It was a little rushed, so do forgive me :)
> 
> I'm never doing chapters again :-:  
> One shots all the way!! >w

Kageyama and Hinata didn't really talk much that day. Hinata was either too embarrassed or too shy, and both were possible answers to Hinata's quiet behavior. Kageyama would catch the ginger stealing glances at him in the classroom or the cafeteria, and he would quickly turn away, his face redder than a tomato. Kageyama would shove his thoughts to the back of his head and remind himself that he was probably just looking at his food or his notes. 

Kageyama didn't feel like himself, either. He felt a tingling sort of feeling in his stomach when he was around the redhead. His heart thumped erratically every now and then when he looked at Hinata. What was this feeling? He yearned to find out the answer. Maybe he ate something that was expired, which would result of the tingling in his stomach. If it was food poisoning, he would have puked everything out by now. His erratic heartbeat could be due to having too much coffee.

This feeling had affected his volleyball gameplay, too. His tosses would either be too short or too low, and after sometime his receives and jump serves got affected by this rogue feeling. Hinata would send him worried glances, and Kageyama would reply by scowling and muttering at himself. He was losing focus on the volleyball, and somehow his attention was always on the redhead.

He clutched his beating chest. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before, and he never wanted to if it affected his volleyball practice. This feeling was weighing everyone down, and he never wanted that. Was he feeling sick? It would explain why his face felt hot around his best friend. Was Hinata weighing him down? It certainly felt like it. After all, he only felt these things when he was around him.

Weighing down his team was too much for him, and he asked Daichi if he could be excused from practice. His captain agreed and excused him, as he saw the setter's abnormal behavior. Kageyama looked at Hinata, who was watching him with a worried expression on his face before slinging his bag around his shoulder and walking out of the gym.

He let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to his room. He loathed this feeling. It was toying with his emotions like it was a baby's plaything.

If I can control the ball so well, Kageyama thought, clutching the skin over his beating heart. Why can't I control my own heart? He never wanted to feel this. Why was feeling like this now? What was wrong with him?

He reached his room and sighed again, glancing at the redheads bed. Practice was going to end soon, and he decided to call his vice-captain and talk to him about his condition. After all, Suga was an expert on this stuff.

He fished out his cellphone and dialed a series of numbers before putting the phone to his ear, waiting for Suga to pick up his phone.

"Hello, Suga speaking," a familiar voice said, his soothing voice ringing through Kageyama's head.  
"Hi Suga, this is Kageyama. I need help," he replied, settling himself on a chair. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Suga's voice turned into a worried tone.

"I think I'm not feeling well. My hearts beating erratically and my face feels hot. There's some kind of tingling in my stomach and it unsettles me," Kageyama describes to Suga, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

After what seemed like forever, Suga replied with a giggle. "I think you're in love, Kageyama-kun," Kageyama could see him smiling cheekily through his phone, and he felt like shouting but he restraint himself.

"In love?! That's absurd! I only love volleyball," Kageyama huffed angrily. "Who am I in love with?"

"That depends, Kageyama. Who does your heart beat for?"

The raven thought about it for a while. Who does his heart beat for? His eyes widened as he found the answer. 

"Thanks,geyama replied, and before the sliver haired boy could say anything he hung up.

The raven hung his head and put his face in his hands. He had to face reality. He had a crush on Hinata. He had a crush on his best friend.

He never thought he would love something or someone other than volleyball. But Hinata made it happen. Hinata made his heart beat for something else. He couldn't hide his true feelings for the ginger anymore.

Being in love with his best friend isn't the greatest thing in the world.

Confessing his love for him would definitely ruin their friendship. Worst comes to worst, Hinata will reject him and probably ignore him out of embarrassment. Kageyama really didn't want that to happen.

He already witnessed losing Hinata, and he didn't want to witness it again. Hiding his feelings for him was useless. It was impossible to coop up his feelings inside of him when they want to burst out so badly. He groaned and scowled with frustration, getting up from his chair to flop back on his bed.

At that very moment Hinata burst into the room, making the door swing wildly. It was a big shock to him to see his best friend on the bed like a dead fish.

"Kageyama!! I knew something was wrong with you during practice, why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" Hinata yelled while searching for a thermometer and some pills.

"Hinata, I'm not s-" Kageyama started, but Hinata shoved the thermometer into his mouth. Color was rising into Kageyama's cheeks by the heartbeat. He must have looked like a baby then.

The ginger took out the thermometer from his friend's mouth and gasped. "You're going to have a fever soon if you don't do anything," Hinata mumbled and handed him some pills and a glass of water. Kageyama reluctantly swallowed the pills and drank the water, his back against the wall so the bitter pills went down easier.

"How did this happen?" Hinata whispered, putting a hand on Kageyama's forehead. It was just a fever, he didn't know Hinata would care so much. "Tsk, your getting hotter. I'll get a towel," Hinata got up, but the raven stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"This all happened," Kageyama whispered, pulling Hinata's hand closer to him. "When you came into my life." He put the others hand on his beating chest, thumping wildly. His face was fully colored now, and he turned away to avoid the others gaze.

To his surprise, Hinata took his other free hand and pressed it against his own chest. He felt the smaller mans beating heart, thumping even more wildly than his.

He turned to look up at the other, only to be met with soft lips against his. He looked at Hinata with wide eyes. He never had much experience with kissing, but he was determined to do his best for the ginger.

He kissed back as passionately as he could, pining the other on the bed. He traced Hinata's sharp jaw and his cheekbones, making the ginger shudder with each touch. He started leaving trails of kisses along the smaller man's jawline as the bright haired boy cupped Kageyama's face, bringing him closer.

The raven moved on to his neck, nipping and kissing tenderly, making sure to leave marks. The ginger started using his free hand to fist Kageyama's hair, making him groan against his neck.

Kageyama moved back to Hinata's mouth, placing his hands on hips, using his fingers to trace around his stomach. The ginger moaned in approval, jerking his body slightly at the sensation.  
It wasn't perfect, with their teeth clashing together every now and then, with saliva trickling down each of their chins. But to them, it felt amazing.

After some time they pulled away, both of their faces red from embarrassment. Silence settled in between them, intruding their privacy.

"Would you care to be my forever, Hinata Shoyou?" Kageyama whispered, leaning in to touch his forehead with his. 

"It'll be my pleasure, Kageyama," Hinata whispered back and pressed a kiss against the raven's nose.

"Please," Kageyama said, bringing Hinata's head to his chest.

"Call me Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I had some fun writing it.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
